Responding to a need to train more clinical investigators, the University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB) created the Clinical Research Education Office (CREO) in 1998. With K30 support, a team of faculty clinical research educators developed clinical research education programs to train future clinical researchers. The CREO Director, Karl E. Anderson, MD, is PI of the K30 grant and also Associate Director of the General Clinical Research Center. New K30 initiatives will be enabled with two new Associate Directors: Tasnee Chonmaitree, MD, who is experienced in patient oriented research and mentoring, and Jean L. Freeman, PhD, an expert in conducting and teaching health services research. Oversight of the K30 program is provided by the CREO Steering Committee, which meets monthly to review progress and applications to the Clinical Science degree program, and to discuss on-going and new curricular offerings, and by a high-level Advisory Committee that meets quarterly. In the past funding period, we (a) established a Clinical Science degree program (PhD or MS) designed for physicians and others who need advanced training in clinical research, which has a current enrollment of 16 students;(b) expanded a certificate course "Clinical Research: Tools and Techniques";(c) created a course "Scientific Writing for Clinical Research," for faculty and fellows, which is highly rated and has enrolled 190 on campus and over 200 at national workshops;(d) established a well-attended Grants for Lunch seminar series, and (e) participated in other joint training and educational activities. Potential for dissemination to other campuses was demonstrated. In the next funding period, we propose two new programs: (a) a Clinical Research Scholars Program for junior faculty and others who are guided toward successful grant applications, and (b) a Selective in Translational Research for senior Medical Students. This innovative K-30 program has developed an expanding array of successful clinical research education activities that are responsive to a national need and to UTMB's desire to increase the number of faculty who are funded clinical researchers. Didactic courses, the Clinical Science degree program and a research mentoring program will help meet a need for such training on this campus and nationally.